Shadows
by MiaBia
Summary: I was just a girl, struggling as it was. Until he came along.
1. Chapter 1

I had been on the run all my life. And when he offered me a home and safety. I didn't know him but I was desperate. I had only my little brother. And I couldn't care for him the way I should have. He offered a home and I desperately needed one.

Now I wasn't just "yeah, lets jump into a van with a stranger " I was suspicious. But then he proved to me that I could trust him. You might ask exactly how. He shifted. Not just shifted but into a wolf. Now don't go thinking this is another one of those vampire werewolf stories. Trust me. In this world you have to be careful who you trust. Just shifting anywhere any time could get you killed. So when he shifted he showed me he trusted me. Or enough to keep his secret.

"need a place to stay?"

I was desperate but not stupid. But still desperate.

"and you're gonna give it to me, right?" I asked

"yes, yes i am."

"what's your price"

"no price. We help our own"

"we?"

"you and I aren't the only werewolf's like us."

"listen I don't know you. Just because you're like me doesn't mean I like you."

"right?" he raised an eyebrow.

What he did next surprised me so much. I had to fight to keep my mouth closed. Or from dropping to the center of the earth. He walked away. Or started too,

I wanted to just give up. I knew how this went. I had seen it in movies. He starts to walk off and then I suddenly realize I need him. And desperately call out for him. And that's exactly what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed him. My little brother Eric was staying with a friend temporarily, of course. We walked but a mile until we got there. I was quiet the entire time. I was unsure of this guy. I was careful and observant. I wanted to make sure I could get back I needed. I was so cautious it could be counted as paranoid.

When we finally reached the place it was a broken down shack. It looked small. I figured this "we" had be more like 2 or 3 people. He led me into the house by hand. I wasn't sure if I was completely comfortable with this but the house gave me the creeps and I didn't want to feel alone or get lost. We walked through a room and up some stairs. I was surprised that the little shack could fit more than one room let alone one floor.

He opened the door and led me in. I felt weird walking through the door suddenly the room got cold drift. And I was in the center of a forest. It was beautiful if it wasn't so cold. We were surrounded by pine trees. I loved the smell. I was looking around when he started talking to me.

"home sweet home"

"were are we?"

"home sweet home, didn't I just say that."

Then he started walking away. Again. So I followed him. We walked past caves. Rows upon rows or little caves. Nice sized but not as big as a regular cave or as deep.

"you'll have a house place to stay. Food. You will have to do chores of course but its basically easy living."

" listen all my life I've had it hard. I would love easy living. But whatever this is. This world. I've learned there is no such thing as easy living. And I have other responsibilities." I started to walk of but he reached out to my shoulder.

"like your brother. Listen how can you take care of your brother if you don't have a place or even a way to take care of yourself. "

At that I was mad "don't tell me how to take care of my brother. I have been doing that most of my life. I don't need your help or your little village." I spat out.

"you do. You're homeless and therefore so is your brother. He can live with you if you want."

" I'm not living here. Who the heck are you and why in the world do you think I want to stay here. How do you know who I am. You just pop up out of nowhere. I don't know you. You come from this whatever it is place or village and you tell me that I am going to live with fact I'm leaving."

"my name is Nathan. And this village is more than the streets. We've been watching you for a while and we want you in our pack. I come from here. And we really want you here. We can

offer you so much listen try staying here for a few days and if you like then you can move in or stay longer. Maybe bring your brother here. This may seem scary and freaky now but it can become home."

"okay but just a few days."

He walked me into the little town they had up ahead. It had some buildings but it was ultimately a small town. He took me to a place called Richie's, it was a restaurant .

"what are you going to order. I know you're hungry"

I was still in shock so it took me a minute t answer.

"I don't they have a menu? You don't have to buy me dinner."

" I'll order for you. And it's find. It's not really expensive or overpriced."

The waiter came. He was dressed in all red or burgundy should I say. He asked what we would have. Nathan ordered something I couldn't pronounce. But 20 minutes later a plate of raw meat arrived. I looked at it suspiciously.

"have a piece."

"I prefer my meat cooked."

"don't be so sure" and then he picked up a piece and bit out of it like it was a burger. I was shocked. But then again I was hungry. So I picked up a piece and took a hesitant bite. It was so good I ate the whole piece in a matter of seconds. Which was pretty fast even for me. You see cause I'm a fast eater. It was great and amazing. But I just sat here. Nathan smirked at me.

"am I a vampire" I accidently thought out loud.

"no you just ate meat for the first time. Or at least I'm guessing. Come on lets get you to your cave before it gets dark.

We walked to my cave in silence. I was in shock still.

"here's your cave check it out. See you tomorrow good night."

"wait I can't sleep here without my stuff can I go get it."

"sure I'll take you."


End file.
